Izzy and the Flip
by MuSiC lOvEr FoReVeR
Summary: Izzy Lauren and Jessica are BFFS! and Izzy and Mike are together! but what will trouble will Jasper and his family to Bella. ALL HUMAN! Bella and Izzy are the same person. my Izzy is special she can change her appearance her eye color changes
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

**BPOV**

I was sitting on my bed looking in my closet for something to wear but I couldn't think of anything. So I just sat there and while I was sitting the phone was ringing I groaned rolled over and picked up the phone "Hello?" there was squealing in the back sound and I just laughed at my best friends ,Jessica and Lauren, because of there stupidity. " How did you know it was us?" Jess asked I sighed and said "Well it was either the squealing or the caller ID." then Lauren spoke up "Which one is it?" "Lauren do you really have to ask that you should know I don't look at caller ID it takes to long." there was silence on the other line of the phone while I was trying to hold in laughter and they probably were to. Soon we all broke into hysterics. They were idiots but I loved them then I totally forgot "Girls, what are we going to wear?" we thought for sometime then Jess got an idea "We should totally wear our tube tops and short shorts!" she was very excited because this was her favorite outfit because it on got hot a few times in Oregon **(AN I don't really know how many times it gets hot or when I don't live there so don't say anything about it) **I giggled and accepted and hung up. I walked into my closet went to the summer clothes section and pulled out the right outfit. This was also my favorite outfit and I loved it. It was white short shorts, black, red, and white tube, black high heels, an angel wing tote, black ray bans, and matching silver angel wing necklace and earrings.

Since this is my story I should tell you about my self well my name is Isabella Marie Swan but I go by Izzy for short. I live with my dad and his fiancée in Salem, Oregon we live in a big house where it is secluded from many areas but can still be seen. We love our house and I'm an only child. First my dad is chief of police his name is Charlie. And his fiancée Sue Clearwater is part of a big CEO line thingy. Well my house is fairly big it's a two story old middle age kinda house. I have a black 2006 Porsche Cayman its fast and awesome!

I walked downstairs said goodbye to Charlie and Sue got my keys and bag. Right when I walked out the door my phone started ringing. I looked at caller ID for once and saw that it was Jess. "Hey Jess." I sighed didn't I talk to her like 20 minutes ago? "Hey Iz! Wait how you know it was me?" wow she never will learn "Caller ID. I forgot to ask you this morning aren't we getting a new student today?" I asked "NO! We are getting 5 new student today. Dang Izzy get with the program." "Well for your info I don't listen to there stupid programs." "HAHA. Very funny. When are you gonna be here me and Laruen have been sitting in the car waiting for you." I looked at my phone it said 6:30. Shoot. "Jess ill be there in 5." and hung up. I ran to my car and stepped on the gas and made it to school in record time. I got in my parking place and got out the same time Lauren and Jess did. Jess was wearing a green and black plaid tube, black short shorts, green heels, green ray bans, black angel wing necklace and earrings, and had a green bag. Lauren had a blue and white plaid tube, faded white short shorts, blue heels, blue wing earrings and silver wing necklace, blue ray bans, and a blue bag.

I walked up to them we looked each other over and laughed. We linked arms and walked off to the guys that were staring at us. I walked over to Mike and waved my hand in front of his face while laughing. I heard the girls laughing so they were either watching me or doing the same thing. Mike quickly snapped out of it and kissed me on the check. Because I hated it when he would kiss me on the lips. The only reason I was dating him was because he was the quarter back of the football team. I kissed him back on the check said hey to the other guys and Angela **(AN other guys are Ben Tyler Eric matches are Lauren X Eric, Lauren X Tyler, and Angela X Ben, Bella X Mike) **I laughed at my ridicules friends hooked arms with Mike and walked to the office for 1st period (kinda like a leadership TA thing) which I had and Mike had English headed the same way it was know 7:30 and the tardy bell was going to ring I said a quick goodbye to Mike and just walked in. When I walked in the ladies said there Hellos and I said them back and sat down at the little table which had two seats but I was the only one in this period so. I put my bag down walked over to the little box which had my slips in that I had to deliver and my work for today. I looked over my work saw that I had to escort some new students around. And that was pretty much it. I got the slips and walked out of the office after telling the ladies ill be back in 10.

After I went to all the classes with the slips I walked back to see 5 beautiful people in the waiting area. I inwardly groaned and walked over to the table which had all there schedules and stuff and walked back while reading the slips

_Emmet Macarty Cullen _

_Math - E 11_

_PE - C 3_

_English - H 50_

_Elective - __B 2_

_Science - E 29_

_Social Studies - E 31_

_Rosalie Lillian Hale_

_Math - E 11_

_PE - C 3_

_English - H 50_

_Elective - __B 2_

_Science - E 29_

_Social Studies - E 31_

_Mary Alice Brandon_

_Math - E 11_

_Social Studies - E 31_

_Science - E 29_

_PE - C4_

_English - H 50_

_Elective - B 2_

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen _

_Math - E 11_

_Social Studies - E 31_

_Science - E 29_

_PE - C4_

_English - H 50_

_Elective - B 2_

_Jasper Whitlock Hale_

_Office _

_Math - E 33_

_English - G 41_

_Social Studies - E 13_

_PE - C 3_

_Science - G 45_

Weird I have the same classes as the Jasper Hale kid. I looked up from the papers in my hand and they were all staring at me I almost flinched away because they looked kinda creepy. I smiled and said "Emmett Cullen?" the big one raised his hand and I handed him his papers "Rosalie Hale?" the tall pretty one raised her hand I handed her, her papers "Mary Alice Brandon?" the pixie girl raised her hand and said "Alice." I nodded and then "Edward Cullen?" bronze hair dude raised his hand "Jasper Hale?" he was the only one left honey blond hair and blue eyes. He also raised his hand I handed him his papers. "Hello Welcome to North Salem High. My name is Izzy. And I will show you to your classes." they all nodded and I pulled a paper out of my back pocket looked it over and said "Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett you all have the same classes but in different times except Rosalie and Emmett yours are the same and Edward and Alice yours are the same. And Jasper you have all the same classes with me at the same time so you can just follow me around today. Any questions?" the big dude Emmett raised his hand "Yes?" "So your gonna take us to our first period class?" I nodded "Yes. And if you have trouble finding any of your classes you can just look on the back of your papers and there is a map. Any more?" the all shock there heads. "Please come." they all followed me out and I pulled down my glasses looked behind me to make sure the were there. "Well since you all have math right now except Jasper ill take you there." I went all the way across school with them in tow and about half way through we ran into Mike. "Shit." I murdered under my breath he looked up from what he was doing and smiled I smiled back just not so big. I guess this looked weird to the Cullen's and Hales and Brandon because someone cleared there throat I so did not like this one bit. I introduced Mike to the others. I said bye and walked of. Then we got to the math hall and took them to E-11. I walked inside after I told Jasper to stay outside of the class. I walked over to the teacher gave him the papers he signed them I told him there names and out. I found Jasper leaning against the wall staring again. I smiled to him and he smiled back and we walked off the office on the way I got a text it was from Jess.

**Jess: **_Hey wat ru doing with another guy in the hall? _I replied back

**Izzy: **_Hey, I'm showing people there classrooms. Hey by the way do u know y Mikes been around me for the last few days he like so over protective of me now. I mean don't u remember wat happened to my other bf who did that? I sooo need a talk with him._ she replied back within seconds

**Jess: **_Well y don't u turn around. Ur right outside my class and I can see M following u._

I turned around and Jess was wrong nobody was following me.

**Izzy:**_ Jess nobody is behind me. U must have a prob with ur brain._

**Jess:**_ Im not the stupid one who sits in a office for a hour every morning._

I laughed slightly

**Izzy (in squeaky voice): Yes bc im the dumbly who sits in a car for 20 mins.**

She didn't even reply. HA! I win again. Me and Jasper were now in the office I was showing him were he would go every morning. He nodded and didn't say anything. I looked back in the box and there was at least 20 pieces of paper in there. Uh. I wont be able to finish it all and Jasper doesn't know the classrooms so well. I groaned pick them all up told Jasper id be back. And left. I walked all around campus again.

Once I got back Jasper was there reading a book. Then the bell rang. I picked my bag up and my book and made sure Jasper was following and took him to the next class. And that was a daily routine for awhile and we became close friends after a few weeks.

**PICS ALWAYS ON PROFILE! CLOTHES HOUSE AND CAR**


	2. an kinda important

**I am not abandoning these stories. Im just been busy lately and I have ideas in my head that I must type up before I forget them for ever and that would be sad. **

**I will be writing a new story it was influenced by s m neals stories the concert and And the band played on. I thought it would be cool to write a story like this.**

**Fruit loop**


End file.
